


You’re My Favorite Drug

by SufferInSilence



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Demons, Drugs, I need sleep, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Soulmates, Torture, Trying my best, i don’t know anything about drugs tbh, septiplier if you squint, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SufferInSilence/pseuds/SufferInSilence
Summary: Dark and Anti have created a massive drug ring. The two demons have greater intentions than to be rich and take over the underground, and Dan finds himself right in the middle of it. He didn’t ask for it but he’s gotten addicted to most of the drugs he’s being forced to sell. When a detective finds one of their warehouses, Dan agrees to help him stop the drug ring in exchange for help in removing his addictions. Phil’s a detective who deals with individuals like himself who hold supernatural abilities. Things aren’t what they seem and discoveries are made.Based off of the Darkiplier vs Antisepticeye video.





	1. A Change

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very proud of myself for writing this! I normally am terrible at plot lines. The second chapter of this is in the making (sort of I haven’t started writing it yet). I don’t know how many chapters it will take to complete this story actually, so just bear with me. 
> 
> I honestly don’t know how “Chica turning into a demon and eating all the other demons” turned into “Demons selling drugs” but ok

A lone figure walks down a scarcely lit street, shadows seeming to blend into their figure. Looking from side to side suspiciously, they duck into an alleyway and disappear. Almost no-one is out on a night like this one. It’s mid-winter and temperatures are too frigid to be bearable. 

The lone character in the alleyway doesn’t mind. There is a small fire that suddenly appears in their hand, revealing a pale younger man with black hair and stunning blue eyes. One of his hands is buried in the pocket of a black coat, clutching a small key ring. He passes many doors but none are what he’s looking for. Instead he searches along the walls. “Aha” he whispers. He sees a patch of unintelligible graffiti defacing the brick walls on his left and runs his slim fingers along it. He shakily pulls out the key ring and inserts a key into the wall. A yawning entryway opens up from the cracks between bricks. He peers inside the darkness but can only see a couple of feet inside despite the small flame in his palm. 

The fire flickers and blows itself out when the man completely submerges himself in the room. His heartbeat increases. Something about the room isn’t normal. He very silently pulls out a flashlight and flicks it on, letting the unnatural light flood the place. The beam concentrates on a section of gray floor. The man observes that it isn’t a room he’s standing in, it’s a warehouse. 

His face is horrified when he sees packages upon packages of drugs. He sees stacks of joints and boxes of opioids, and everything in between. “This is worse than I thought…” he mumbles. The man thought only to find a small ring of drug suppliers but instead finds a hoard. He quickly snaps some pictures. There doesn’t seem to be anything else in the warehouse, so he turns to leave before someone finds him there. 

He startles intensely when his flashlight beam lands on the entrance. Someone is waiting for him. The man standing in the doorway doesn’t flinch when the light floods his vision. The only motion he makes is slowly blinking his wide deep brown eyes. He seems surprised and slightly frightened. For a moment the only sound is the other man’s heartbeat as he is caught red-handed. 

After a moment the man in the doorway gains his composure and breaks the tense silence. “Having fun?” He says smoothly. 

The other man scolds himself. He should’ve been more careful! Now his status would be known to the entire underground before too long.  
“Clearly not as much as you have.”

“Yes well clearly I have to kill you now.” He doesn’t know who this man is but it would be unsafe to let him live. His form drains of color and his eyes become a glossy black. 

The raven haired man looks into them and shivers. He wills himself to glare back into the chilling chasms that try to pick his emotions apart, piece by piece. He can feel his happiness trying to slip away from him, but he holds on. An alarming ripple reverberates through the air  
and crashes into his adversary. The monochrome man hisses slightly and slaps a hand to his forehead. Then without further hesitation, he shoves the other man into a rack of heroin needles. He holds a knife to his throat. “Who are you?” He growls. 

Breathing heavily, the trapped man drops his flashlight and desperately shoves against his opponent. The knife digs deeper and deeper into his neck and fingers painfully grip his hair. There seems to be no way out. 

“I-I’m a detective! Let me go!” He struggles harder. 

The armed man slams his head back. “NAME!?” 

The detective groans. “They call me Blaze.” The grip on his hair slowly becomes less painful and the knife stops pressing into his flesh. “I got a tip from someone, he gave me the keys to this warehouse...”

“Who?” 

Blaze’s eyes flit around the room, looking for any escape. Finding none, he finally sighs out a name. “Mark. He says he knows the leader of the drug operation, and everyone else in it.”

The man released him, growling in frustration. How could have Mark betrayed them? “He does. He knows everything. Dark’s going to kill all of us…”

 

“Who is Dark? And who are you?”

“My name’s Void.” His body slowly gains its color again. “I’m going to assume you know why.” Void decides to withhold as much information from the detective as possible, such as details about his boss. Blaze has some sort of fire abilities, making him a dangerous opponent, and his status as a detective is sure to get his drug ring into a fair amount of trouble as it is. He doesn’t want to make things worse for himself…

“Void…” Blaze recalls those pitch black orbs that tried to drain his emotions until there was nothing left but an empty shell of hopelessness. He nods, his thoughts racing. Dealing with people like him, who have special abilities, is what he deals with on a normal basis. But he’s never seen any of them as powerful as himself or Void. He also assumes that the leader, Dark, is even more powerful. He suddenly can’t help but feel like he and Void really are on the same side. They’re both fighting a war they know they can’t win. 

He observes said man, who is now standing a few feet away and facing the door, ready to flee at any moment. Void seems to be just as lost in thought. His arms are wrapped protectively around himself. He wears a hoodie that is too big for him and black skinny jeans. The outfit seems very impractical but it fits him well. 

 

The two men never expected to be in a warehouse full of drugs, clueless and hopeless. Void finally looks up and eyes the heroin. Blaze can see the desperation in his eyes. The brunet’s head shakes briskly. There isn’t time to fuck around with drugs, although he’d probably be dead in a short time anyway. He doesn’t see any way out of his situation. 

A voice calls his attention back to reality. “You’re an addict…” Blaze doesn’t know how this went over his head. Drug dealers are often addicted to the drugs they’re selling, after all. 

Said addict glares at him. “What’s it to you?” Void was eighteen when he got into the business, but he just started doing hard drugs. Maybe his life isn’t completely wasted, or maybe he’s being too optimistic. He’s learned not to be. His parents were taken by the opioid epidemic but the very same kind of drug is serving as a coping mechanism. Void doesn’t expect to change his life. 

Blaze looks at him pensively. “I could help you with your addiction...if you help me.” He does want to help the younger man, and he wants to stop the drug ring. It’s a win-win for him. 

For Void it’s a hard decision. He’d have to face demons, metaphorically and literally. But he is tired of going through the same dangerous loop. Dark and his psychopaths took him in when he needed help, but they’re only using him. Void has known this from the start. He’s very afraid. He’s never had anyone truly on his side...until now. The detective gave him hope, something he’s never felt in his meaningless life. 

“I-I’ll help you,” He quietly responds after a minute. He knows he’s putting his life in the hands of a stranger, but it’s a risk he’s willing to take. How much more can he lose? 

Blaze doesn’t expect him to agree so easily, but when someone’s spent their entire existence in desperation, it can have a huge affect on them. Before the man can speak again, there’s another, harsher voice that calls out to them from the doorway. 

“Well, well, well. It looks like you’ve found our next torture victim, Void.” Both men turn toward the disturbance. A shorter man with bright green hair is standing there, his presence interrupted by random glitching, like a video game. He’s wearing regular clothes but is splattered with blood. He skillfully plays with a long knife using one hand. 

Void looks at Blaze helplessly.“A-Anti! H-he’s a friend.” 

“Actually,” Blaze glances back at him,” I’m a detective.” 

Anti laughs. “A detective? Really? What are you doing here then, do you have a death wish?” The Irishman brandishes his knife, and Void’s breathing grows heavy. He tries to warn Blaze, but he’s too nervous to speak. 

The ebony-haired man just realizes he still can’t use his fire. But there’s no easy way out. “I’m going to stop your drug ring, even if I die!” At that, Blaze hurls the only weapon he has, his flashlight, at the demon’s head.

It passes directly through him. 

Anti laughs psychotically. “This guy’s your friend, Void? He’s pathetic!” He snaps, and the two taller men’s hands are tied with thick ropes. “You’re both coming with me. Dark’s going to have a nice time tearing you both apart, limb from limb!”

The demon snaps again, making all three people vanish.


	2. Into Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze and Void find themselves with two very dangerous demons.

Blaze wakes up in a strange place barely comprehensible to his frazzled mind. He remembers with a start that a demon, Anti, had taken he and the mysterious Void somewhere, somehow teleporting them. The younger brunet is nowhere in sight. Blaze’s frightened stare zips around the cage he seems to be in. It’s barely held together by bolts and bits of exposed wire. The rusted box seems to be suspended off of the ground by several feet.

As the cell sways slightly back and forth, Blaze quietly crawls to the edge to look out over the echoing expanse of a cave. His hands move along the rough and cold metal of his prison. The large cavern’s walls are an inky black with shimmering vibrant colors swooping through it. As Blaze turns to one side he sees a deep gorge running along one side of the ragged box-shaped cave. He moves closer to the edge to rest his head on the cool bars of the cage and sees several tunnels spiraling off from the ground. The monstrous cavern is cast in soft, flickering firelight.

There is a fire, although the man can’t see it. He glances down at his hands, shivering slightly, and tries once again to call upon his power of flame. He doesn’t feel the warmth coursing through his veins. He doesn’t see his skin ignite.

This is by far one of the most bizarre situations he’s ever been in, but Blaze wills himself not to panic. Then, the screams begin.

The tortured wails are reverberating from one tunnel that he’s facing, but he can’t tell which specific one. A high pitched,  
familiar laugh follows them, and a muffled calm and deep voice comes after. Blaze winces and covers his ears at first, seeking an exit to the cage he’s in. He is pretty certain to whom is being tortured...and he knows he’s probably next. The screams slowly die out after a while.

After several seconds of tense silence, Void is shoved out from one yawning entrance into the cavern. He stumbles and sinks to his knees, chest heaving. His face turns upwards to see Blaze peering down at him in alarm. Chocolate eyes meet ocean ones as Anti and another man step out behind Void. The Irish demon is smiling, a sadistic mirth dancing in his eyes.

The other man is around Anti’s height and displays a cold indifference to the current situation. His hair is black, shiny, and slicked back. The suit he wears has one single red rose tucked classily into the pocket. Blaze realizes he must be Dark, as the way he holds himself reflects a leader, and the way his image seems slightly blurred at the edges is the workings of a demon. While Anti’s form seems barely held together and not solid, Dark’s is completely placid and only slightly hazy.

“Where’s the detective?” Dark inquires coolly. Void still has his eyes glued to Blaze’s shadowy figure kneeling above him. His eyes widen in fright.

There’s a quick snap from Anti, and the entire bottom of the cage disappears from under Blaze, sending him flying towards the hard stone below with a strangled yelp. A force of some kind slows him down slightly, but Blaze still lands harshly onto the floor of the cavern. He groans and sits up.

Dark steps over to him fluidly. “Interesting. I can see the signature of magic inside him. Humans are fascinating. But that does not excuse them from meddling in the business of demons.”

Blaze glares up at him. “I don’t know why you’ve come to the mortal world to sell drugs but that makes it my business to meddle.” He receives a kick to the stomach in response.

“Looks like we’d better teach him some manners, what do you think Anti?” Dark sneers. Anti runs his hand over his knife, smearing the blood that already decorates the metal around almost lovingly. Dark yanks Blaze up by his hair. He grimaces but doesn’t make a sound, refusing to show fear or resistance.

“Please don’t,” a scratchy, almost dead voice mutters. Void’s breath stutters as he watches the scene unfold in front of him. Blaze studies him. There are pronounced rips in his clothing. He has several cuts across his face and blood soaking through his hoodie.

Slowly, dangerously, Dark turns to him. “Excuse me?”

Void stares into his soulless eyes. “Don’t hurt him. He’s not part of this.”

“And what’s it to you, filthy orphan?” Anti hisses. “Why have you suddenly gone soft for this pyromaniac?”

Anger ignites in Void’s eyes at the same time as realization flickers across Dark’s face. The latter’s deep laugh echoes into the room. “I think I have an idea. Maybe we should let Void torture him instead!”

“You can’t,” Void says furiously as Anti roughly pulls him off the ground, “You can’t make me!” He struggles and glares at Dark, who has a tight grip on Blaze’s arm.

Dark lifts his free hand and swipes it through the air in a deliberate action. Void’s eyes begin to turn glassy and black and he becomes lifeless and colorless with his power. He stops struggling against Anti’s grip. Dark makes a motion towards the detective, who watches with trepidation. Anti releases Void, who begins to focus his abilities onto Blaze.

A similar feeling of drifting sorrow tries to crawl it’s way around inside of Blaze, but once again it’s easy to resist it. He feels his power of flame returning to him, a certain warmth that was absent before. He hesitates, hopes for the best, and shoots a ball of fire towards the vacant man across from him. Just like in the warehouse, a loud clap follows. The force of it knocks all four men off their feet. The fire has dissolved into thin air, leaving Void unscathed. He does, however, regain color and consciousness. His eyes find Blaze’s once again.

Anti shakily stands. “What the bloody hell happened there?” He glitches alarmingly. Dark is chuckling sinisterly as he too gets up.

“Just as I suspected! They’re connected in a very uncommon way, Anti. They’re soulmates! How unfortunate.”

Blaze and Void look at Dark and then back at each other. “Soulmates?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I keep making cliffhangers...I’m trying to keep you reading. 
> 
> Who knows when the next chapter’s coming but I know the story’s only gonna get more intense from here. Keep reading I love you ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
